


Hostage

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Character Study, Dark, Drabble, Established Relationship, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-15
Updated: 2009-06-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: graphic violence - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: They have him now.





	Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Challenge 77 Day 4 - Taken prisoner and beaten up. A triple and a half drabble

Help! I’m being held captive in a fucking hospital! They’ve got me tied down and they’re torturing me with drugs. They say I’m here cause I was injured saving Norton Schwartz. I remember the Jaffa hiding behind the Cherry Tree. I knocked the General down and was hit in the head.

Now, I’m tied to this bed and they’re putting Nishta in me with an IV. I even have a Foley in my dick. 

I know it’s that red headed bitch Hathor! She’s pretending to be Frasier in her little white dress, but Doc’s dead. I pray she doesn’t have Daniel. He doesn’t need her mind fucks. Damn, here she comes.

“General, how are we feeling?”

“Get the hell away from me.” She’s got a container. Noooo, she’s gonna snake me! “Stay right there or I’ll kill you!”

She makes cow eyes at me. “General, please calm down. I don’t want to sedate you.”

“Get that snake away from me.” 

She finally sets the bucket down. “This is just to empty your Foley bag. There’s no snake in it.”

“Where’s my team? What have you done to them?”

“Sir, please, someone is here. Calm down so he can talk to you.”

Daniel comes through the door. He’s wearing a suit. Where are his BDUs?

“Jack, it’s alright. Calm down and I’ll explain.”

“Where’s Carter and Teal’c?”

“Jack, they’re at the SGC. We’re in Washington. You were shot in the head. You’re confused.”

“Daniel,” He comes closer to me. “Daniel, that’s Hathor. She's gonna snake me. We’ve got to get out of here.”

He reaches his hand through the tangle of wires and tubes that keep me in the bed. “Jack, its okay. Look, you’re just confused. This is a nurse, she’s not Hathor. Jack, do you trust me?”

I look into those blue eyes. “Yeah.”

“You’re safe. We’re okay. You can depend on me. I’ll protect you.”

I believe him. I can always trust Daniel. “Yeah.” The drugs begin to take effect and I’m getting sleepy.

His free hand brushes my face gently. “Love you.” He whispers.

I can sleep.


End file.
